Gohan's Hidden Powers
Gohan's Hidden Powers is the third episode of the Saiyan Saga in the original dubbed Dragon Ball Z series. Recap Raditz has just shot two energy blasts at Goku and Piccolo. Goku managed to avoid the one intended for him, but the one shot at Piccolo vaporizes his left arm. He tells Goku that he knows a new technique that he has been saving for Goku. It will take some time to prepare, so Goku fights him as a distraction. He eventually shoots a Kamehameha at him, its power level near to Raditz's own (1,200, though this is not revealed until Episode 16). Raditz blocks it with his hand, which goes numb. He is about to kill Goku, when his scouter indicates that Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon has a power of 1,330 - Raditz can't block that! Piccolo fires the Special Beam Cannon at Raditz. Raditz dodges it, just scraping his shoulder. Raditz then prepares to use his "Keep Your Eye on the Birdie" attack on Piccolo again, forming an energy ball in his hand, but before he can fire, he pauses in agony - Goku grabs him by the tail. Just like Goku, squeezing Raditz's tail causes him extreme pain, and he collapses to the ground. Piccolo powers up for another Special Beam Cannon, though he only has enough energy for one more. Raditz tricks Goku into letting him go by promising to leave Earth and never return, but when Goku releases him, he knocks Goku down and starts stomping on him, calling him a sentimental dope and saying he is too soft to be a Saiyan. Gohan bursts through Raditz's space capsule, shocking everyone. Goku tells Gohan to run away, but Gohan is too angry to make sense of anything. Raditz reads Gohan's fighting power at 1370, and says that his scouter is malfunctioning. Suddenly, Gohan charges at Raditz and hits him dead-on in the middle of his chest, leaving him wounded. Gohan runs to his father's side as Raditz staggers to his feet. Goku pleads with Gohan to run, but now he is too scared to run. Raditz reads Gohan's power again, and it has substantially dropped to one, since Gohan can't control his power, it changes with emotion. Raditz smacks Gohan across the head, knocking him a few meters away. Raditz approaches Gohan and begins to gather energy for a Ki blast. Raditz murmurs that Gohan was the first person to wound him as badly as he did. As Raditz raises his arm for the final blow, Goku wraps himself around Raditz, preventing the attack. He tells Piccolo to try the Special Beam Cannon, even if it means his death. Piccolo, without hesitation, begins to gather energy for another Special Beam Cannon. Major Events *Gohan's hidden powers are witnessed for the first time (excluding flashbacks during the Cell Games Saga, and the movie, Dead Zone). Fights *Goku and Piccolo vs Raditz *Gohan vs Raditz Trivia *Goku grabs Raditz's arms to stop him from killing Gohan, and to give Piccolo another shot at him with his Special Beam Cannon. However, grabbing someone's arms from behind and trying to hold them in place (particularly if that someone is stronger than the person holding him) is a lot harder than grabbing his tail. Why didn't Goku just grab Raditz's tail again? He could've avoided dying this way (although Goku's death actually worked in his favor later on, as he learns the Spirit Bomb from King Kai, which he uses to kill Kid Buu) *Though in later episodes (up until Episode 53, the last episode done by Ocean before FUNimation takes over), the terms "next dimension", "destroy", "leave", "hurt", and "emergency ward" are used as euphemisms for words like "Kill", "die", and "death", Raditz and Goku both use the word "kill" in this episode, and Raditz also says "Death". However, by this point, the next dimension hasn't been introduced yet. Category:Saiyan Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes